koreanwebtoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Holy Alice
" " is a webtoon with art by Hayel and story by Chocodevil Summary "That day, I was choosen as ‘Alice’, the sacrifice for the emperor’s wife, ‘Heart’." See what happens when an emperor kidnaps a girl who was reborn after 200 years. See how far he's willing to go to save her from the cluches of the black witch by playing a game, that could very well be her death. Characters *Elisha- One of the main characters in the story. She became 'Alice' in her first life after her mysterious murder. Her life started all over again. She was taken care of by Grace until the Emperor kidnapped her during her school's field trip.Elisha is the Black Queen in the Game of 'Die'. *Emperor Aid- One of the main characters in the story. He's the Ruler of Wonderland he fell in love with Elisha during the time when she was 'Alice'. He waited 120 years so that he could be with Elisha again. When he accidentally bumped into her he took the chance and kidnapped her. When IIja said that he understands Elisha behavior towards him and that he should let her return to Family and Friends. Aid's reply was:"She belongs here...by my side". Aid is the White King in the Game of 'Die'. *Helga- A servant of the Emperor. She has the ability to "track". This skill allows her to track something with her hands. Since Helga can track something by accident, she wears gloves to control her skill.Helga is married with a free spirit and IIja is her husband's 'Menty' *Ilja- A servant of the Emperor. He has Memoria, a skill that allows him remember everything. He has total recall of every memory but because of his high brain activity he sleeps alot. *Deus- Deus is the woman that found Elisha and took care of her under the name of Grace. She has the ability to shapeshift and often takes the form of a cat. Deus is known to have different colored eyes no matter what form she takes. She takes different form in each player but she only appears as a black cat with 'odd eyes' to non-participants. The Emperor is the only one who she can't affect with her power. *Irene- She is known as the White Rabbit and she's also the White Queen in the Game of 'Die'. She has a strong affection/attachment towards Elisha. Helga just said that it's because Irene have a one-sided desire to be friends with her. External Links *''Holy Alice'' on Naver Best Challege. (Korean) *[http://cartoon.media.daum.net/league/view/8550 Holy Alice] on Daum League. (Korean) *[https://tapas.io/series/holyalice Holy Alice] on Tapastic (English/Korean) *[http://ha-yel.deviantart.com/gallery/43044478 Holy Alice] on Deviantart (English) The comics on Tapastic update before the ones on Naver and Daum. Webtoon Canceled The webtoon creators had to put up with many angry Korean commenters at Naver. The series was stolen by an impersonator claiming that series was coming back up. This explains in more detail. See Also *''The Devil Who Couldn't Fly'' |}} Category:Webtoons Category:Best Challenge Webtoons Category:Daum Webtoons Category:Tapas Webtoons Category:Fantasy